They Didn't Even Have The Chance
by Novirp13
Summary: Tony didn't want to. But if it means fewer people will get killed, he swallowed his question and help them get back the scepter/The continuation of 'The Fall of SHIELD'/Part 12 of 'Tony Stark Adopted Ghost-Sensitive Kids' series/PART 12 COMPLETE/PLEASE READ THE PREVIOUS STORY ON MY PROFILE
1. Chapter 1

**THEY DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE CHANCE**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Natsume Yuujinchou belongs to Yuki Midorikawa. Fukigen na Mononokean belongs to Kiri Wazawa. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. Iron Man and Avengers 2 belongs to Marvel

.

 **Genre** : Drama

.

 **Warning** : **Typo** is my most loyal fan. **Spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language. Possibly **OOC. Fluff. NOT BETA** so beware of grammar mistakes

 **.**

 **Summary:** Tony didn't want to. But if it means fewer people will get killed, he swallowed his question and help them get back the scepter

.

 **(A/N):** I'm sorry for the late update. Cuz I haven't finished all the chapters of Avenger Ultron (I'm writing chap 3 as I wrote this A.N), I decided not to upload it or else I'm going to drop it halfway like my other fanfics. Not abandon it, just take a very long time to continue writing the next chap cuz I have other things to do a.k.a reading fanfics, manga or light novel lol.

But yeah. The updates pace of this series is going to dwindle down tho' I promised not to leave you all on ciffhanger before I go to semi-hiatus.

.

.

The media knew something happened at Stark Industries, but they didn't know what. The only thing they could see was there was a sudden influx of new employees in R&D, science, and guards sections. And most of the new employees was intimidating as hell. As one of the stubborn reporter that tried to sneak a peek into the inside of Stark corp. almost pissed himself when one of the guards cocked a gun and pointed it right at his forehead.

Yet they knew something deep went on behind the scene because they could sense the melancholy from them. From the new employee, from the head of the guards, from the War Machine that kept visiting the tower more often than before, even the stern Pepper Pots. In the next press that was scheduled for Tony Stark to take the podium and announced the new tech from R&D—he promised to add a couple of original Stark APP for Starkphone and solar power plant for the country that still have a difficulty on obtaining normal electricity—the man was nowhere to be seen and was replaced by the vice-leader of the said section. When it was time for Q&A, of course, the first question that the media threw was—

 _"Where's Tony Stark?"_

He answered that question with ease, said that his boss was busy creating another new tech and didn't want to be disturbed. The media knew it was a lie though. Tony Stark may be irresponsible, always late to everything, especially if he wanted to pissed his best friends off. But he never skips on the press. It was the only time he could brag about his newest 'baby', borrowing his words. A time where he could shine flawlessly without fearing for the backlash of the other rival company or jealous media. Because be as it may, you could never lie in a LIVE broadcast. When one of the journalists wanted to call on that bullshit, however, Pepper gave them her deadly gaze that promised pain in the future if they don't start to shut _up now I'm in a bad mood don't try me_. They wisely back off.

While the media was stewing in curiosity, Tony Stark was brooding inside his lab. Well, not exactly brooding, but watching his friends and the kids—the mechanical and the real one—running around the place. Tucker informed the others after Tony mental breakdown yesterday and it didn't take long for Haruitsuki to opened up the Mononokean and bring everyone over. Takashi practically threw Nyanko-sensei at him and the fat cat gleefully kicked his head. Tony didn't have time to grumble as Hanae glomped him, telling him his awesome day in a rushed manner. Tony could only blink in confusion at that when Hanae suddenly cried and held him tight, telling him it was okay to mourned _we will be here for you please don't hide your feeling any more than this._

Hanae was always the crybaby one in their group. The billionaire was never tired of making fun of that.

But just this once, Tony hugged him tightly and let out a silent sob, just this once.

He wanted to stop acting.

He chuckled as he watched Clint yelped in surprise when Dum-E rolled to him and accidentally spilled the smoothie-that-was-actually-more-of-a-motor-oil-than-a-smoothie right at his face. It took another week and a half, but his heart was lighter now after the grim discoveries of the truth. He knew his friends and kids have other things to worry, have their own darkness to face, but they still lent their precious times to comfort him and that was all he needs.

Friends never leave each other back.

(He was glad that he didn't let that goody-two-shoes of a fake hero to be his friend. Never let him wormed his way into his heart)

(Or the betrayal will tear him apart)

" ** _Tony,"_** the mistress appeared on her usual perch. She looked...hesitant; a rare expression.

Oh yeah, it has been a week too, that the God was nowhere to be seen. He was caught by his sorrow that day. When the Mistress tried to talk to him (soothe him, cradle him like his mother used to be) he shouted, hissed at her to leave him alone. After he calmed down though, Tony realized he didn't mean any of that. He knew, deep down, even if he is—not bragging—the Mistress favorite, she has her own duty to humanity. That he couldn't threaten the balance of life and death just to appease one mortal. Sure, she helped him before. Told him that, in alternate universes, there existed a world where Tony died in Loki's invasion after Loki threw him out of the window and his armor couldn't catch him in time. Or the government doomed all of the innocent life in New York after they dropped a missile to obliterate the Chitauries. Or Tony was trapped in the endless space after he directed the missile into the portal, killing an army of Chitauries, saving the New York but sacrificing himself in the process. Or Tony plummeted to death when the Hulk was too far away to catch him as he fell down from the portal. There was also exist a world where he avoided all of that, but that world was where Tony believed in Rogers and was betrayed spectacularly in the end.

He felt bad for _that_ Tony. He hoped, even though all of _that_ Tony's entire life was full of shit and criticisms, his best friends (his _real,_ best friends) will never leave him alone. Like his friends right now.

As Mistress had guided him to an entirely new route, she needed the other misery to befall him or it'll destroy the balance of the world because of her tamperings. That was why he didn't blame her when she didn't help him in Killian Fiasco. When Pepper was in danger and almost die. It was a small price he had to pay for being her favorite property.

The other price though, it was hurt.

(He really, _really,_ hoped _that_ Tony was strong enough to overcome the ordeal)

He grinned at the Mistress, "hey, Mistress. Where have you been? I'm starting to miss you, you know."

The Mistress blinked, **_"you're...not mad at me?"_**

Tony smiled and patted her bony hand, "never, Mistress. It's not your fault, you know that. You're just trying to maintain the balance," when the Mistress was ready to open her mouth, maybe rebutted his words and gave him an excuse of why she should at least gave him a clear warning, he shook his head, "no, it's okay. It was...a shock, but at least it was in a control area. And my friends and the kids were ready to comfort me," he glanced at the ensuing chaos—Sam shoot her Fenton wrist gun to Tucker but he avoided it and Hanae was now covered in gunk. Everyone laughed, "I'm lucky to have them, you, by my sides, you know. So, no. I'm not blaming you."

The Mistress was doubtful for a second. Still, looking at his real smile placated her and she proceeded to hug him.

When Pepper reminded the kids it was almost seven thirty AM now, so it must be eight thirty PM in Japan, it was time for them to go home. While Danny and Peter need to go to school because _it was Thursday, you can't skip the school_. They gave him their own share of hug and Tony was now alone; with only his friends, SP and Mistress to accompany him. They were tidying up the mess—the empty box of food and dirty cups—before the hologram appeared at the center of the lab and Happy was there to informed him something. He looked annoyed and...a little angry, "boss. Rogers and Romanova wanted to meet you."

He froze.

"I told them you're too busy with your work. That son of a bitch Rogers almost force his way through but JARVIS scared him," he smugly smirked, "I told you those guns on the front door will come in handy someday."

Another hologram blipped on and it was Bruce, "Tony, JARVIS told me about Rogers and Romanova—oh, morning, Happy," the Doctor nodded at the head of the guard and continued, "I don't think I can help much but what should we do about them?"

An uncomfortable silent enveloped them, Tony felt like his happy mood after watching his kids joking around was years ago. Nevertheless, he took a deep breath and exhaled, he needs to move forward. He couldn't keep being this boring and gloomy man. For the sake of everyone. And him. Because being this sad exhausting his entire body (it reminded him with his teenage-self years ago. When he drown himself in alcohol to run away from reality, to forget the cruel fact that his parents were gone gone _gone_ ). Besides—

"J, can you open up the video when you threatened Rogers and Romanova?"

"Tony?" Rhodey was confused.

"With pleasure, sir," the third holograms appeared. It showed the familiar bulky man and a slender woman, talking heatedly with Happy. When Rogers was ready to push him away, several gun turrets and submachine suddenly popped out from the ceiling. It shocked Rogers so much, he stepped back, lose his balance and tumbled down from the front stairs like a ragdoll.

Tony couldn't help it. He laughed uproariously at that.

Even Rhodey, the one who was the most bitter after the whole truth of Tony's parents' death, was chuckling too much, his stomach started to hurt.

"Oh, man. I needed that," Tony wheezed, wiped the tear away and let out a long sigh. The smile was still plastered on his handsome face and he was more relaxed now. Something that his friends took notice about and their lips also turned upward a little, "Happy, tell them that I'll meet them tomorrow at...seven or eight o'clock. I don't have any press I need to attend, right?"

Pepper shook her head, "are you sure about this, Tony?"

"Yup," he answered, popping the 'p'. His smile turned a bit melancholy as he said, "I shouldn't keep looking at the past, I'm sure my mom didn't want that. It still hurt, to think that at one time, Rogers will try to hide this truth from me. But," _thanks to you, Mistress_ he thought as he patted her hand again and his smile became wider and more genuine, "I'm glad he's not our friend."

"Yeah. Ichigo is going to go ballistic if that bastard is your friend," Rhodey snorted, "but we're not going to leave you alone with them, Tones. I don't believe them not to do anything reckless around you."

"Don't worry, Rhodey. I'm his SP. Even if they're trying to hold a secret meeting with my boss, I'm not going to budge," Clint let out a low rumble, "besides, I need to give Romanova a piece of my mind."

Tony shrugged, "Suit yourself, Clint. I'm sure your presence going to annoy them and I'm totally up for that~"

"Oh, boss. If you're going to invite Clint," Happy turned his phone and showed them the awaiting ex-SHIELD member. He smirked, "you gotta let them join you."

* * *

Natasha's shoulder tense as they walked into the Tower, her brown orbs couldn't stop absorbing everything in sight with apprehension. She didn't know why but the aura of this place was tenser than before. Granted, it was a long time ago that she visited this place after Tony kicked them all out without thinking twice. Definitely his ego talking, because he couldn't help himself to rub a salt on Captain America's wound, didn't want to miss the opportunity to destroy Steve's morale after Ichigo dressed him down. She was right when she said it was not worth it to invite the billionaire into the avenger. Iron Man yes, Tony Stark _not recommended_.

He didn't even know SHIELD was infiltrated by HYDRA, she scoffed.

Tony must've pulled his hair in frustration because he was a step too late to discover it by himself.

But, still. Natasha shoulders bunched in defense. This aura was too oppressive to be a friendly corporation. Steve realized it too as he unconsciously clutched the hem of his shirt, the other hand was ready to pull the shield that was strapped on his back. Was it the guards? They sure looked intimidating for a normal citizen; with a black coat, black glasses and a hidden gun holstered on their waist. And from their stance and gait, they know how to defend themselves, know to fight in hand to hand combat and the weapon was also not their last resort. She could identify it because it felt like she was looking at herself in a mirror.

(And, was it just her feeling or all of these new guards felt familiar?)

Natasha could finally relax her posture slightly when they arrived at the conference room. Happy, the head guard that guided them to this room stepped out and said to wait here as he will call his boss in. She roamed her orbs around, eyeing at the cameras that recorded every single bit of their movement. She remembered JARVIS last threat and unintentionally shivered, though she covered it well. Best not to alarmed him then. The turrets on the front porch the AI used to threatened them yesterday were intimidating enough. She didn't want to think that they were covered with another set of turrets inside this conference room.

It was ten minutes after their supposed appointment. And the billionaire was still nowhere to be seen. Natasha started to get annoyed. Trust Tony to make them wait. He just wanted to show them that he was the one in power here, that they could do nothing and _don't even try to demand him if they want his cooperation_ ; that must be what was going on inside that 'genius' brain of him. She seethed. If only they could ask for Colonel Rhodes instead. But of course, he's a soldier. It was not written on his job requirement to fulfill the Avenger wishes. Even though they were trying to protect the citizen just like him and—

She snapped her attention back, instantly duck to the side—

 _STAB_

—and avoided the sudden appearance of an arrow that, if she was a few seconds late, it'll pierce her forehead like a butter.

"Wha—" Steve was on his feet, shield ready and eyes narrowed, thinking that it was a villain attack. But Natasha recognized that arrow. A very familiar arrow that always helped her finish the assassination job Director Fury ordered her to. She straightened her posture, convinced the alert hero to halt his attack and turned her head to the open door.

"Clint?" she started, "is that you?"

It was silent. Before the black-haired archer stepped out from behind the door; holding his trusty bow in his right hand and one of his quivers on the other one. She was shocked that the man was here as she knew that he was retired. Did he apply for a job in Stark Industries? He was wearing a tight, black T-shirt and bringing his weapon along, so he was in the guard section? She almost smiled at him. It was their (morbid) past time to shot each other as a greeting so it didn't bother her much. Besides, it has been a long time and he hadn't contacted her as much as he was still in the SHIELD before, she missed him. But a murderous glint flashed inside his black orbs, making her stop.

"Clint? What ha—"

"Are you...even thinking, Romanova?" he snarled, low and ferocious, it jolted Natasha back. And he didn't use her given name too.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that info dump!" he shouted, an angry shudder went through his whole body, "why did you dump all of those files to the internet? For the whole world to see? _Why?"_

Steve, who was shocked at seeing a familiar face (and why did he attack them? He's not on Loki's mind control anymore, right? His eyes didn't glow blue), step forward to shift his attention to him, "Clint. You didn't know," he started slowly, trying to calm the enraged archer, "SHIELD was infiltrated by HYDRA. We need to tell the world that HYDRA is still very much active so we can stop their evil plan. That was actually the reason why we come here. To ask Tony to help us capture the HYDRA and disbanded their organization once and for all."

Natasha nodded alongside him. Yes, they were just doing the right thing. They couldn't let HYDRA stayed hidden and doing whatever they wish. She thought Clint understand their good intention when the man hadn't said any single word. Yet disbelief was written very clearly on his face and his shaking hand was ready to shoot another quiver at them. He held back. Barely.

"So...you're saying," he gritted his teeth, "that my wife and kids—my kids, that barely teenagers. And one of them are still inside my wife's womb—are HYDRA? Is that what you're saying?"

"Of course not!" Natasha was sure Steve shouted the same words. She resumed, "of course not, Clint. Your family is not a HYDRA. There's no way—"

"Then if you really think so, why did you dump all of those files? I don't need to hear your silly explanation again," he stopped her when she was ready to open her mouth, "did you even think, by dumping the files to the internet, that not only everyone will know about their existence but those HYDRA bastard will take advantage of?"

"What do you me—"

"What I mean is, they knew every agent of the SHIELD. Their real name, their face, their address, their home. A home, where their innocent, not-SHIELD family lived in. A place where they felt comfortable at, but was destroyed because HYDRA agents came to their house AND READY TO SLAUGHTERED EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM BECAUSE YOU TWO WERE BEING STUPID AND DUMP THEIR SECRET FILES TO THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD!"

.

 _...what?_

"Do you know what I found when I came to my house after you two moron did that retarded action?" he hissed, "a HYDRA, with his gun ready to shot my family dead. To shot Copper death. Because they're affiliated to me. Because they're the family of an ex-SHIELD. Because they might know something about their organization just because I'm their father"

 _No..._

"Yes, I saved my family. But do you know what happened to those who I couldn't save in time?" he growled, "John and his son, Anna and her husband, Felix and his wife and his two daughters, Rin and her grandma, Matt and his girlfriend...HYDRA tortured them, killed their precious people to make them break before they also killed them. Even though they were already retired. Even though they were only working behind the desk. Even though they were my friends who worked for SHIELD because they only wanted to get the money to help their family live a happy life."

 _No...no way_

"There's more. Oh, there's more. Allen, Jack, Emma, Marco, Lucy, Roy, Nana, Eddy, Mia...and people that I couldn't identify because they were just rookies that applied for the job not a week ago," he choked, "are you telling me...that those people are HYDRA? The people that help me train and welcomed me like I'm their own family? Tell me. ARE THOSE PEOPLE HYDRA?"

 ** _There's no way!_**

.

.

In the middle of Clint shouting, in the middle of him spatting the horrible, _horrible_ facts, headache assaulted her and her legs felt light jelly. It couldn't hold her weight anymore as she fell back to her chair; vaguely saw the captain did the same, face pale and eyes glinted with horror. Did that...did that really happen?

Did they just...killed a lot of innocent people because of their action?

"But..." Steve stuttered, hand cradling his tidy blonde locks, "but HYDRA infiltrated—"

"The only HYDRA you were so gung-ho about are those on the top," she saw Tony strode inside the conference room, black glasses hang onto the collar, brown orbs stared at them blankly and lips thinned. A hologram appeared behind him, giving them the right angle to read the file that was showed in it; a couple of people she recognized was her superior's superior, "And there were only four to five people of them that act as the agent. These people are the HYDRA you're looking for."

"See? I can just ask JARVIS to hack into the database and sorted out the real bad guy. Instead of dumping the whole thing for the bad guys to see and then for them having the data to killed everyone. You know I'm the only one in New York that have the capability to do that secretly. Why not contacted me? Because I'm not an Avenger? Because I'm just a consultant? Or because..."

He glared at Natasha so heatedly, she unconsciously took a step back, "...of my so-called ego?"

Their flinch was an answer enough.

(She never saw him this serious. This—dare she say—scary. Was this actually his real face? That that 'narcissism' was just another mask of his? That she was so biased with her own judgment it clouded her perception?)

Tony huffed, "are you sure it was not _your_ ego that hindered you to called me? Then, congratulation. You just lost your sponsor," when the Captain looked at him questioningly, Tony folded his hand in front of his chest and said, "what? Don't look at me like that. Have you ever thought who was the one that provided you, people, with the armor you use to 'help' the citizen? Me. And do you think I gave that to you willingly? Pft, dream on. This is business, baby. Nothing is free. It took me a bonk to the head and a good scolding from my kids to planted this mentation into my head. If they're _really_ your friends, they'll never ask something for free. Especially if they knew it was your life's income. That's called 'supporting'. If you're asking for new upgrades without spending even one penny, that's called 'parasite'"

"See? This is why I told you to come and ask me. Hope you have a job. Because I'm not your consultant anymore."

Natasha cursed herself.

 _They fuck this up so bad, didn't they?_

"So, was that the only thing you wanna ask from this meeting? Hunting these HYDRAs?" he said, waving his hand to the hologram, "but no, thanks. The reason Nicky created Avenger was to prevent the world-scale problems, like that invasion months ago. If it's HYDRA—these people in this file that were definitely just work behind the desk and didn't have any superpower at all—you're talking about, the anti-riot can handle them just fine. Less collateral damages and casualties too."

Tony and Clint were ready to turn back and out from the room, the first was nonchalant and the latter still glaring dagger at them. Before he did though, Steve—still pale at the revelation that the thing they did was more trouble than it was worth—stood up and almost shouted.

"The scepter is in HYDRA's hand!"

That made them stop.

Steve stood with as much bravery as he could; which is, not much when the piercing glare they sent at him felt like a thousand swords went through his body, "after the battle of New York, the scepter is placed under the custody of SHIELD. One of the technicians' name is Mark Smith. He was approached by Baron von Strucker," he nodded at a particular people at the hologram, "Mark killed his lab's assistant, steal the scepter and brought it to von Struker's base. Last we heard, the base is in Sokovia."

"J, analysis," the AI beeped before the hologram was blinking in and out, showing them a plethora of files that was too fast to follow but could be read by the genius anyway, "hmm..you're right this time. J caught a weird signal in Sokovia, at this particular place," he pointed at a blank field that located at the very edge of the town, "it was the same energy as Reindeer Deer's scepter and Mind Stone."

"Then will you—"

"Hold your horses, Cap'n. I gotta asked for a permission first," before the blonde American could ask what was that supposed to means, another six holograms appeared. Steve realized it was Tony's kids—there are two new children too, Steve mussed. The first one is a high schooler with brown hair while the other is an elementary school kid with dirty-blonde hair—though one of the screens was nothing but darkness. Tony realized that too as he said, "Danny, are you ghost hunting right now? Shouldn't you be in your class?"

"But Skulker is being super annoying—argh!" a large boom and people screaming, "besides, it's Friday. Everybody wants to go home early on Friday~"

"That's not an appropriate excuse! Look at Peter! He's being a good student right now!" the said Peter waved at them while his hand was busy doing some metal shouldering on his table. Another kid peeked at the corner of the screen and Tony noticed him, "hello, are you Ned that Peter was talking about?"

" _Oh my God, Tony Stark know my name!"_ the tubby kid whispered excitedly. He fixed his hair and goggle, glanced at the front—ensuring that their teacher was too busy with his explanation to notice them—and said, "Um...it's nice to meet you, Tony Stark, sir! I'm-I'm your fan! As the founder of R&D and as Iron Man!"

Tony chuckled, "thank you, kid. That was really nice of you. You should come here once in a while, help Peter in his work. And, if you raise your grade a little bit more, I could offer you your own intern too," Ned looked like he wanted to hyperventilate by fanboying so much. After that however, Tony's smile dimmed a bit and he spoke, "everyone heard our talk, right?"

The tranquil atmosphere changed into a serious one, the children nodded. Steve—being the 'responsible' adult he was—protested, "wait, Stark. Did you really just let your kids eavesdrop on our conversation? You shouldn't—"

"Why? Because they are only kids? You're afraid the bad guys will come after them for this?" Tony scoffed, "I know how to hide their identities, Rogers. What do you think happened to Romanova's laptop when she tried to hack into my database?" Natasha weakly glared at that. Tony was not impressed, "besides, I promised them not to hide anything anymore and stop tackling everything by myself after Killian fiasco. The least I can do is informed them what I'm going to do."

Every single of kids unanimously agreed with that. Takashi started speaking, "you're going to help them, right Tony-san?" the brunette nodded, "then bring Ichigo-san or Danny-san with you."

"Wait, what?" Tony vaguely saw Ned asked Peter to translated Takashi's word. He needs to give Ned the device if he's going to be another regular in his circle of the family then. He smirked when Steve tilted his head in confusion. Seriously, it was almost a year and he still didn't learn a new language? Well, he was not a genius like him, but come on, "why? It's nine PM over there, you should sleep."

"Oh come on, Tony. You know I can stay up late until dawn if I want to right?" Ichigo smirked, Tony grumbled. Yes, his job as Shinigami (and war) taught him to conserve as much energy as he could to last, at least, for two days.

"Awww...I wanna help too," Danny said, the hologram was still blank and the sound of a charging gun (or his Ghost Ray actually) could still be heard, "but I couldn't maintain _the_ power for a long time" _he was talking about his invisibility,_ "so I'm out."

"But...isn't Ichigo just a normal high-schooler?" Harley asked. (His phone was now equipped with a translator, so he understand what was the Japanese seniors were talking about; he made the phone himself by the way. Because he rejected Tony's translation device and his StarkPhone as a payment for saving him. He said he already done enough with the upgrade of his lab. And he paid him back by sending him a bunch of idea for a new tech. Of course, Tony never forget to include the kids name as the co-founder and gave seventy percent of the income to the Keener's family), "or don't tell me...you're the equivalent of a superhero in Japan? A vigilante just like Spiderman?"

Peter almost choked on that. Yeah, Tony silently snickered, he still didn't tell Harley about his identity. And Peter was clumsy too. He's going to do something so-Peter-thing, the kid was going to uncover his second persona soon. Harley is brilliant.

"Don't worry, Harley-san! Ichigo-san is strong!" Hanae chirped, "but I'm sure he's not going to accompany Tony-san to the battlefield himself"

 _Not with his human body, that is_. Everyone In The Know had the same thought.

"Like a Man in Chair?" Ned quipped after Peter translated Hanae's word to him, "awesome~"

Tony sighed, "fine, fine. But everyone agreed to this mission of mine, right? We need to get that scepter back," he glanced at the silent Clint. The archer stiffly shook his head. _It's okay_ , Tony could practically hear his thought, _I'm okay_ , "we don't want anything bad happened again. And we can at least lessen the body count. I don't believe these two anymore after the disaster of the fall of the SHIELD."

Steve winced, Natasha scowled.

They nodded, "as long as we know where you are going. We also don't want to wake up with the news that you disappear. Again," Takashi pointedly stared, in which Tony just whistled innocently.

"Itsuki," Ichigo said, "I leave it you."

Haruitsuki nodded, "bye, Tony-san. Take care of yourself, okay?"

After they gave them their own goodbye—and Ned gushed that he'll visit next time Peter invited him—all of the holograms turned off. It was silent for a few seconds before they heard a clutter of something from outside the meeting room and Ichigo peaked around the corner of the front door, wearing a white T-shirt and jeans, "hey, Tony."

"Yo, Ichigo!" Tony grinned.

"W-Wait...how?" Steve stuttered, he was blinking in disbelief, "how did you get in here so fast? Aren't you still in...Japan?"

Ichigo stared at him and Steve flinched, "why do you wanna know?" Steve didn't answer and Ichigo huffed as he crossed his hands, "so, when are you going to go?"

Tony turned to the captain, he jolted and straightened, "now, if you could? As soon as we get the scepter back, the better."

"J, prepare my fastest jet," Tony commanded, "it should take us one hour top to reach Sokovia. You two bring your weapon and suit with you, right?" they nodded. Ichigo pulled out his candy and eat it. Before long, His soul was out and now Kon habituated his body. Tony smirk at the invisible (to the two Avenger member) Ichigo and spoke to Kon, "Ichigo, you stay at home and help me via the communication device, okay?" Tony didn't need him to because the real Ichigo is going to come along with them, but this was just a pretense to fool the Avenger, "play with Dum-E and Butterfinger as well. They get lonely super easily."

He pouted—which, startled Steve and Natasha. Because this was their first time to see him looking anything but frightening to them—though he nodded anyway. He skipped to the elevator as he whistled, leaving the dumbfound Avenger and the silently chuckling Tony and Clint, Ichigo in shinigami form just sighed.

"I can test my new armor for this, prepare it for me, 'kay J? Oh, by the way, Cap'n," he turned to the blonde, eyes deceptively blank, "do you have something to tell me?"

Steve blinked. He hesitantly shook his head, "no?"

Tony wryly smiled, "thought so. Let's go, Clint. We need to equip ourselves," before he was totally out of the room, however, he said, "you two can come out now. And please don't maim Romanova. We need her in her top state to finish this mission quickly."

The ventilation that located on each side suddenly opened and two people in black tight attire jumped down, Natasha unconsciously went into her fighting stance. She dropped it slightly though, as she recognized those two people.

"Maria? Leo?" Natasha's eyes widened, "you're alive?"

"Yeah. No thanks to you," Maria hissed and Natasha flinched, "You're lucky Romanova. If our boss didn't order us not to attack, I'm going to put a bullet in your head."

"You're being too nice, Maria. We should shoot her leg to incapacitate her, then her stomach and let her bleed out on the floor," Leo growled, "but of course, we should not bother Tony with homicide charge."

Steve moved to the front, trying to shield Natasha from her angry ex-teammates. But they didn't regard him other than contempt and walked out the room, giving them one more scathing glare. Natasha was never a woman who showed her expression truthfully to the world, being confined inside the Red Room did that to you. But at that second, she sighed in relief with a tint of dread.

Because she realized, that those bodyguard she saw on the entrance were ex-SHIELD agents.

And, she may be strong, but fighting twenty or so agents that basically have the same fighting skill like her?

( _I really fucked up this time, huh?_ )

( _And here I am, trying to clean my ledger but I just made it redder than before_ )

* * *

Tony shot another laser beam to the incoming HYDRA agents, knocking them out cold. He was ready to attack the other one, but Ichigo got to them first. His knuckle met the agent's face—he winced when he heard his nose cracked—the body flew to the end of the hallway and slumped, unconscious. Tony snickered when the grunt looked at him in wonder and took a step back, wary. They thought he did that as they couldn't see Ichigo. He was tempted to step back and let the orange-haired teen take the reign, maybe waved his hands here and there to make it seems like he has a supernatural power while Ichigo punches them right and left. But hey, he's an adult here. He needed to do his job.

Besides, punching this son of a bitch calmed him down from wanting to punch the self-righteous Hero.

Of course. Of _fucking_ course, he was not going to tell him about that video. Why did he think otherwise?

Maybe because he was still hoping? That the nice hero his father told him as his bedtime story was still there somewhere?

He arrived at the location where the scepter was being kept at. With the last punch of Ichigo, the hallway turned silent. He cracked his stiff knuckle and grunted, "huh. At least they knew to keep this scepter out of sight," he sniffed, "ugh. The aura of that scepter is still disturbing as hell..."

"I don't feel anything though..."

"I'm in my spirit form, I become over-sensitive with this kind of thing," he stepped forward, furrowing his eyebrows, "don't you think the energy inside this Mind Stone was less than before?"

"No, seriously. I don't feel a thing. Why did you ask me?" he stepped out from his armor and approached the scepter. The Mistress slowly appeared at her usual place, "what about you, Mistress?"

" ** _Kurosaki Ichigo is right. The energy had depleted,"_** she hummed, **_"but it's recharging. It will take a couple of days for it to be back to its full power."_**

"They used the energy, but for what?" Tony wondered, "for new weapons? New energy or—"

"TONY!"

 _WHAM_

He instantly swiveled his head around, stumbling back. He saw Ichigo in his fighting stance, fist on the front, orbs glinted with fury. And across the open door was a woman with dark brown hair and red coat, struggling to stand up and grunting in pain. Wait, what? Who was that? Since when she was there? He didn't hear anything at a—

The Mistress bony's hand covered his wandering eyes—

" ** _I'm not going to let you. Tony Stark is mine."_**

He felt a familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach—

And he was gone.

* * *

His butt landed right on the uncomfortable ground.

"Ooof!"

Tony grunted, pinching the side of his head. He never felt this awful nausea whenever the Mistress teleported him. Although she sounded impatient and a little bit angry a second ago, so maybe that affected her teleportation power or something? And speaking of the Mistress, where is she? Usually, she will stay by his side the moment she teleported him to other places as to ensured he will not get lost. But she was nowhere to be seen. And it was so dark too. Nighttime? Where the hell the Mistress dropped him to? And what actually happened he—

"Tony-san?"

He snapped his eyes upward, looking straight at the confused gaze of Natsume Takashi and a befuddled stare of Natori Shuuichi.

...well.

At least he knew he's in Japan now.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

 **(A/N):** Ned know about Peter being a SpiderMan. Because Tony said he should at least tell one of his friends too. So if something happens to Peter, he could contact Tony. But just like Harley, he didn't know Peter can see Youkai and Ghosts. And Tony also made a new suit for Peter. As a payment, Peter needs to work diligently as his intern, just like Hanae to Haruitsuki.

I don't know that Sokovia is a fully fictional region. So there's no data anywhere when I search how far New York and Sokovia was. I did find the map of Marvel universe, but wow. What a great dedication; for creating a whole, new map O.o

 _Reviews are appreciated_

 **Best Regards**

 **Akabane Kazama**


	2. Chapter 2

**THEY DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE CHANCE**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Natsume Yuujinchou belongs to Yuki Midorikawa. Fukigen na Mononokean belongs to Kiri Wazawa. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. Iron Man and Avengers belongs to Marvel

.

 **Genre** : Humor

.

 **Warning** : **Typo** is my most loyal fan. **Spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language. Possibly **OOC. Fluff. NOT BETA** so beware of grammar mistakes

 **.**

 **Summary:** Maximoffs are now permanently on the Mistress's shit list. And Natori Shuuichi have the best day ever in his whole life

.

 **(A/N):** I love Natsume Yuujinchou so much, I decided to create another story of it lol.

Don't worry, I'll brush Tony's kids' problem one at a time. Although I don't know if I can do it for Fukigen na Mononokean, as the comic is still not that far into the main problem yet...

BUT ASHIYA'S FATHER IS FINALLY REVEALED WOW! Or the student form of it, not the father form. He looks like a blonde version of Justice, with his unkempt hair and bag under his eyes o.O

This chapter is going to be longer. Cuz the problem is not that important (as you can see from all the fluff I focused on) so I don't think it needs to be separated into two chapter `3`

.

.

Natori Shuuichi gaped when Tony Stark— _that_ Tony Stark—suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Basically popped out of existence like whenever he called upon his subordinates of Youkai, less sounds and smokes and all.

He knew Tony Stark. Really, who didn't? He was an ex-CEO of an international company, create an AI that changes the history of technology, and more importantly, a first normal human that named himself—and the crowd agreed—as a hero; without serum to bulked his muscle up or superpower to protect him. Though he never took another glance at him. As he lived in America and he will never, ever see him besides on the television.

But it changed when he heard gossips from the wandering Youkai, about a certain platinum-blonde haired teen. A gossip about him met, took a photo and basically a friend now with the said billionaire. When he heard that, he decided to visit Natsume Takashi one evening, ignoring his grumble about famous people don't know personal space and proceed to blinded him with his charming smile.

He narrowed his eyes in alarm when Takashi told him Tony can see the Youkai. And almost gaped when he said the Mistress— _the_ Mistress—are basically hanging around him like a koala, figuratively and literally. If it was Nyanko-sensei who told him, or any other Youkai, he'll never believe them. But this is Takashi; the kid who always hated lying for the life of him (though forced to anyway. If he wanted to keep his precious people safe), who may be not as forthcoming in telling him that he was in danger (reckless kid, worrying him enough, he was sure gray hairs started sprouting from beneath his blonde locks) yet will always cooperate and finally tell the truth if it involved other innocent people, Shuuichi included.

And the nail hammered down when the said billionaire appeared in front of him.

When the said _MISTRESS APPEARED RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!_

"What are you doing, Mistress?" Tony harshly hushed, though decided to screamed when he realized they were in the middle of the forest, far away from the housings, "you can't just teleport me to Japan! What about Ichigo?!"

" _ **He's okay. He was alarmed when you suddenly disappear but I told him I brought you somewhere safe. And asked Jarvis to autopilot the armor and bring the scepter out from there,"**_ the beautiful skeleton tossed him some kind of a headpiece, in which Tony caught it deftly, _**"here's your communicator. At least you can tell your...teammate...that you finished the job. And don't forget to inform Clint Barton too."**_

"I don't need to do this complicated things if you didn't teleport me out of nowhere," he grumbled, but put the headpiece around his forehead anyway, "seriously. What happened back there? You looked shaken."

Shuuichi shuddered in fright, finger unconsciously grabbed onto his defense equipment. Takashi and Tony let out an obvious flinch too when the wind suddenly ruffled, air riffled into an uncomfortable choke. The Mistress aura blackened, her eyes that were already void seemed like an endless abyss right about now, that will swallowed you whole if you stare too long. And her lips (?) thinned as she said, _**"because that Witch crossed the line. She dared...touch what's mine?!"**_

Tony audibly gulped, he patted her shaking shoulder, hoping to calm her down, "h-hey, Mistress. Chill out! I know you're...mad, even though I don't know why but...can you tone down your aura a _tiiiny_ bit? We're human. Just a normal, not half-shinigami or half-ghost, human. Okay?"

Fortunately, the Mistress did let his stifling aura disappeared, clamped it down to nothing although her stern countenance still showed them how pissed off she was at...whoever woman she called Witch.

"Ignoring that for a moment," Tony swiveled his attention to them, eyebrows furrowed in question, "what are you doing out here, in the middle of the night, Takashi-chan?" his eyes didn't shift but Shuuichi could practically sense the glare he was ready to throw at him, "this man didn't bother you, right? Because I swear if he is—"

"No, you're wrong, Tony-san!" _yes. tell him that, Natsume_ , Shuuichi folded his arms, insulted, "he's Natori Shuuichi. You know, the actor that I told you before? The Exorcist?"

"OOH!" his suspicious glare changed into a curious one, as he leaped into Shuuichi's personal space, "you're that exorcist?! Man, I've always wanted to meet one of you, especially after Takashi-chan said you've helped him a lot before. Oh, thank you for that. Takashi-chan is so reckless—"

"Pot kettle black, Tony-san!"

"—and cares about other's people safety rather than his own so he injured himself more than I could count. He didn't even bother to inform his friends and just, run into the danger! I'm so glad you can keep him in check while I was away from him." He continued, totally ignoring Takashi's rebuttal.

Sensing a chance to tease his protege, Shuuichi's sour mood—after he was being accused carelessly—gone and he smirked, "oh, certainly, Tony-san. Do you know that one time, he fell into a Youkai trap and was caught into a bottle?"

"A bottle? Like that genie in a lamp kind of bottle?"

"Better. He was caught inside a strawberry jam kind of bottle! I wish I bring my camera to memorized the moment of how tiny Natsume was but you can't really snap a picture of a supernatural phenomenon."

"Pity really. Maybe I should start inventing a camera that does just that."

"Perhaps. And I can finally take a picture of when Natsume involved himself in another trouble."

"Oh certainly. We have to scold him, don't leave me on that~"

"CAN YOU TWO STOP GOSSIPING ABOUT ME LIKE THOSE NOSY AUNTIES?!"

* * *

"Okay, joking aside, what really happened, Takashi?" Tony, after he stop giggling like a school girl and Shuuichi stop smirking gleefully, asked. His eyes turned a bit sharp and arms circling around his chest, "I don't think Touko allowed you to wander around at night. And wearing a pajama only too, at that."

Takashi's annoyed scowl smothered and changed into a worried one. He cradled his fingers, eyes darting around, trying to find the right words to say. However, Shuiichi beat him into it.

"Nyanko-sensei is kidnapped, " he ignored Takashi protest and told the shocked Tony, "it was one of Matoba's grunt. We didn't know if the man acted on behalf of his master or himself, but Natsume was attacked by the masked Youkai on his way home and a talisman was launched onto Nyanko, disabling his power to change into his Youkai form. I'm sure the shikigami will capture Natsume too if Ruru didn't teleport him to another place."

"Ruru?" Tony tilted his head, not recognizing the name. In cue, a Youkai that looked like a sheep with golden wool and a half-cut coconut as his hat* peeked around Takashi leg, the Mistress cooed, "when was this happen? Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"It happened half an hour after your call, Tony-san," Takashi informed reluctantly, finally admitted when his tutor spilled the bean to the billionaire, "it's not like I want to keep it a secret from you. It just...you said that you went to finish your mission immediately so I didn't want to bother you. It'll divide your concentration and that's a bad thing in your profession. Because one wrong move and that's going to cost your life and uh..."

Trust Takashi-chan to care of other people being and try to solve the problem alone.

You can say that Takashi is such a hypocrite, judging that he was the first one that was mad like hell whenever Tony didn't tell him about his worry (ies) and preach about others being there to help _and stop tackling your problem alone, you big dummy_. But he couldn't blame him.

Because they care about their precious people. Precious people, that was so rare for them to find in this hell of a life; Takashi, being in his past he was always called as a liar and attention-seeking, he didn't trust anyone to ever believe him. Tony, being every people he met just want to take advantage of his money and status, he believes that anyone will just betray him in the end.

"Is this sheep a bait then?" The brunette questioned, more like accused, arriving at the conclusion too quickly. He could picture the event from the context alone; that this harmless looking monster asked Takashi for something. And because he was practically unable to refuse anything, the platinum-blonde teen agreed to help. And fell spectacularly to the trap laid for him, "is he the reason why you got involved in this clusterfuck of a night?"

When the sheep could only hang his head, ashamed, Takashi look pointedly at Tony. The billionaire himself didn't really care. Takashi may be a nice person, but Tony was not as forgiving. Especially when his family was involved in it (not after his godfather. Not after Killian. Not _again)_ , "he was threatened, Tony-san. His owner was also captured by them and used to force Ruru to do their bidding," Takashi explained, patting Ruru's head, "and he couldn't ignore it. Not with the collar on his neck. It'll shock him and his owner if he tries to deviate from the mission."

Now he mentioned it, Tony could see the said collar; it was more of a crumpled paper with rune written on it rather than a normal collar, hidden behind his fluffy golden wool. He winced at the sight of it, orb grew concern. And his judging eyes turned angry at a mere second, not at Ruru but at whoever put that collar on him. That was...that was basically a torture! No wonder this Youkai looked so meek and was ready to bawl his eye out the moment Tony shifted his glare on him. And anger turned sad because he knew that so well. Knew that, when Pepper was being held by that bastard Killian, Tony was almost ready followed Killian's order to kill himself (he was near the death-bed twice already. And the Mistress hanging out around him constantly already. So his time must be near, right? No matter how motherly the God was, her duty is still to reap anyone soul when the times come). Tony may not know what this Youkai's owner looks like, but that doesn't mean he'll dismiss it entirely.

Not like his father. Never like his father.

His fate may be cruel, killed by his own friend. But that doesn't mean it erased the bad parenting he did in Tony's childhood.

The brunette crouched low, trying not to look intimidated and smile his media smile; to at least calmed the erratic Youkai, "what can I do to help, Ruru?" he grinned, "I'm sorry I scared you. But you know, If you want to save your owner, you can just ask Takashi-chan nicely. You don't need to do this at all."

Ruru sniffed.

"I might power up the backup one," Takashi tilted his head in confusion as Tony stood up and said, "you know, my backup A.I. I'll installed it to monitor you, to monitor all of you, reckless kids. I already built one for Petey's suit anyway, it's going to be a cinch."

"You don't need to—"

"Yes, I need to. I _want_ to," Tony stressed the word, clamming Takashi's protest shut, "I know you kids have your own power, have your own guardian to protect you. But that doesn't mean you're invincible. Take a look at this. Nyan-Nyan is caught and you're vulnerable without him as your intimidation tactic and needed Ruru's teleportation power to get you out of the trouble. What happened if this nice Youkai were not there to save the day? What happened if this nice Youkai is not nice at all?"

Takashi chewed his bottom lips. As much as he wanted to protest and saying that he's okay even without Nyanko-sensei. He did just fine for all of those years before. And it's not that that guardian of his help him much, with him running off somewhere to drink sake and attend some parties. But when he saw the glimmer of _something_ inside those brown orbs of Tony—worry, fear, _guilt—_ he sighed,

"Fine, you win. But don't force me to accept that expensive phone of yours. My phone is not that ancient and I'm sure you can install the AI on it."

Tony whistled and look elsewhere, definitely thinking just that. Seriously.

(It was just not for the protection of others, but for the tranquility of Tony's mind)

(He's so nice)

(He remembered his late father was just as nice as Tony)

"So then!" The brunette clapped, startling the others. He patted the dust off his black skin-tight jeans and grinned, "we'll save Nyan-Nyan tomorrow. But you two need to sleep now to regain your strength."

"You have a plan?" Shuuichi's eyebrow rose in wonder, hands folded in front of his chest.

"Yup. We visit their hideout, knock on their front door, ask the man to give us Nyan-Nyan back then release the hostage and voila" Tony spread his arms wide like he was a magician that showed his audience his magical trick, complete with a wink, "happy end~"

.

Silent.

 _Are you crazy?_ Was on Shuuichi tongue, definitely was ready to utter that word with as much ridiculousness as he could, wide eyes and jaw unhinged at that.

Then he saw how Takashi's face turned a little bit evil (which, was scary), nodding a bit too fast.

He saw Tony's smirk turned vicious.

He saw the Mistress gave him a smug look.

And he let out a sound of understanding.

* * *

Touko and Shigeru were shocked when Tony visited them in the middle of the night; saying that he forgot to make an appointment in the nearest inn. And someone stole his baggage anyway so he didn't have any money to reserve a room or even change his clothes. Takashi—who sneaked in via the windows while Tony bought him some time—pretended to accidentally wake up from the commotion and agreed to let him sleep in his room.

That acting was flawless as hell, Tony was so damn proud of him.

* * *

Clint informed Tony that Rogers and Romanova are out of the tower when the hateful glare from the guard was intensified to the max, they didn't feel safe. And Maria and Leo were ready to shot her too, as Tony was not here and the mission was already over so his order to keep her intact was null.

The scepter was saved in the basement because he couldn't trust those two idiots not to lose it again. Clint and Bruce promised to keep an eye on it. From behind the glass. Because he didn't want anything magic near him, he was afraid the Hulk will go berserk.

Ichigo was sleeping in his room and will be back to Japan in the next morning. Tony promised to meet them at Mononokean because he has another mission he needs to finish for now.

* * *

In the next Sunday morning, Shuuichi was already waiting at the front door, a bouquet presented to the matriarch as she thank him with a furious blush.

(Silently, Shigeru gave his wife a mad respect, Tony nodded in agreement and Takashi sighed in annoyance)

"I know Tony is there to protect you but gotta admit, you have a crap luck so I'm worried you're going to attract unnecessary problem, even though the chance is slim," Shuuichi shrugged when Takashi asked him the reason of his company, "I'm worried about Nyanko-sensei. Besides, I want to see the confrontation myself too."

Let it be said that Shuuichi was curious. Yes, it was part of the concern of the student as he followed the two chattering men—more like Tony chattering away and Takashi listening with fond exasperate, Ruru was secured tightly by his hands in front of his chest—but he was also a bit...angry. He has a feeling that the capture order of Takashi or Nyanko-sensei or maybe both was not on Matoba's order, even though the black-haired man really wants Takashi to join his clan. He's a child with powerful spirit energy, you can definitely mould him into something incredible, as saying goes "teach them since they're a child so it'll become a habit". But he was still mad because someone was stupid enough to ignore the law Matoba set and decided to take a powerful youkai such as the cat head on.

Yes. Stupid. Brave and stupid have a fine line and the man definitely fell on the stupid side.

And he could never forgive someone who endangers other people just for the sake of their gain and that's why even though Matoba and he are an...accomplice in the same occupation, he could never understand them.

Although, that's also saying something for him. Because he did ask Takashi to join him in exorcising the youkai countless times before, still thought his method was too brutal and too cruel. However, he knew the world was never black and white, always have that shade of gray so he didn't complain too much.

It's not like Shuuichi exorcised every youkai he met, not after he knew Takashi and how he solved the problem with talking and compromising. And maybe because Takashi is now friend with the Master of Mononokean (something he also balked at. Because every exorcist knows who is the Master of Mononokean. Not the person themselves but the power they have. He hoped Takashi will allow him to meet—according to his story—the boy someday) so the platinum-blonde kid could sigh in relief because he knows who is the person he needs to dump the nice youkai to and who is the person he needs to dump the bad youkai to.

He appreciates that because Takashi just made his job ten times easier.

But back to the present, he is curious. How will everyone react when a famous superhero—that could see Youkai—suddenly barged through the front door, demanding them to bow—he was sure Tony will do that for the dramatic effect—and give them back their precious pet and release the captor just because he can or else face the wrath of the Mistress of the Death.

Must be something spectacular and hilarious to boot, he cannot wait.

Hiragi appeared in a burst of smoke. With a deep bow to Shuuichi, a deeper bow to the Mistress and nod to Takashi, ignoring Tony that now circling and examining her like a hawk, she reported, "their headquarter is north from this forest, Natori-sama." And she disappeared, along with the Mistress, waiting for the right moment to appear again.

The building was pretty much the same with the one Takashi carelessly step into when he was running away from the monkey youkais before, but cleaner and newer. Trees with luscious green enveloping half of the courtyard and bird flying over the threshold gave a feeling of serenity, accompanied by the calm breeze and rustling bushes. It was shattered by the intimidating guards—the traditional kimonos didn't hamper their piercing stare at all—standing over the gate, glaring at Tony who, without waiting for others to follow, just approach them with his business smile and a confident strut. Shuuichi and Takashi were trailing behind in apprehension, Ruru buried himself on the student's chest further.

They knew the guards will not resort to talking with their fist. But seriously, that glare man. They need to stop doing that. One or another, people will get a sudden heart attack just because they shifted their gaze at them.

"Heyo, I'm Tony Stark~" he introduced obliquely, to assert his identity for the sake of it. Though it was kinda useless when he saw how their orbs widening when Tony first landed on their peripheral, definitely recognized him. (They were surprised too because they put a barrier around the perimeter that will not let normal human to find this place, hence concluding that the celebrity is one of their kind), "I'm here to talk with your boss. And one of his henchmen. They're in?"

One of the guards step forward, eyebrows furrowed, "he is in. But he doesn't say anything about accepting guest as of this time. Please, come back at another time"

"Oh come on...we're here after walking around this forest for...what?" Takashi showed him his phone screen, "twenty minutes and we're tired. I'm sweating and Shigeru's clothes that I borrowed is full of leaves now, it tickles me. Can you at least let us rest? Have a snack? I want konjak jelly from Nanatsujiya by the way. Oh, don't forget the dango and monjayaki. And also coffee for me and tea for my friends. Or do you prefer coffee too, Shuuichi-kun?"

"Tea is fine," he said, expression carefully blank while in reality, he was currently holding back his smile because Tony's rambling started to annoy the guard, judging from the nerves bunching up in agitation on their forehead.

Tony shrugged, "suit yourself. I get to taste the heavenly beverage all for myself. Indeed, if they have one in their possession anyway. The building and the kimono are all so traditional, I'm not surprised if their snack and drink are all traditional also. If they don't have coffee, I hope they at least have Jasmine tea. Green tea is a bit...bland for my taste. I love the bitter of the coffee but if it was tea, I couldn't handle it. Tea is supposed to be relaxing, goddammit! You're not supposed to burn it and have the taste linger for a _whole_ day! At least with jasmine, the bitterness is muted somehow. I cannot fathom how Pepper loves the stuff, but she's weird and awesome just like that. No wonder she's the apple of my life, a goddess that shines my way to the heaven"

Takashi bit his lips as his face turned a shader red because he was trying so hard not to snicker, even Shuuichi cannot help and let out a small cough to swallow his laughter.

Shuuichi really needs to learn this skill, maybe ask Tony to teach him some.

My gosh, their pinched expression was borderline on killing him inside, he needs his phone to commemorate this forever.

The actor slash exorcist didn't need to because Takashi, still with his phone out, already recorded it for them.

But they need to proceed, as much as it disappointed him not to see how this will turn out. So Shuuichi stepped forward, stopping Tony's tirade and smiled, "there's an emergency that just comes up and we need to talk to Matoba-san for that. Please, let us through."

Their eyes still shone with distrust. Although they knew about Natori family and knew the man in front of them was Matoba's partner sometimes. So, with a slight hesitancy in their step, they opened the gate.

"Pooey. You just ruined my fun, Shuuichi-chan." Tony pouted.

"Save the ace for the big boss, Tony-san," he answered, "and you're going to have a much more entertainment that way."

Pointed by the confused member of Matoba's clan, they walked their way to the leader room. Along the way, they were accompanied by an excited whisper. Recognizing, not one but two, celebrities among their wake. Takashi looked like he was still uncomfortable by the stare even though it was not on him, so he walked a bit closer to Shuuichi, who patted his head in a comforting gesture.

When they arrived at the said place, they were met by Matoba Seiji, sipping a tea across the low table and Nanase, sitting seiza and glaring at the 'invited' guest.

Tony grinned and said, "Hello, Seiji-chan! I'm Tony Stark. Do you have any coffee for me?"

* * *

"Natori-kun, Natsume-kun, and..." Seiji shifted his gaze from behind his teacup, "Stark-san. How nice of you to visit me. Unfortunately, we don't have any coffee," Tony mourned in despair, "have a tea instead. Don't worry, it's Jasmine tea."

"News travel fast, it seems," the brunette sat on the tatami and accepting the tea provided for him by the masked youkai. Shuuichi and Takashi get their own, though they didn't drink it right away. They knew Seiji is not that evil, to spice their drink with drugs, but they just want to be cautious anyway. As the Mistress didn't appear and stop Tony to take a sip of his drink, they finally relaxed, "then you should know by now why we came here then, to cut to the chase. We're all busy men...and student."

"Actually, I don't. Please elaborate."

"Oh come on, don't play dumb," Tony tilted his head, put the teacup on the table, "one of your grunts hold a youkai as a hostage and force their friend to lure Takashi-chan and Nyan-Nyan. It was fortunate that Takashi-chan can escape but Nyan-Nyan is not. So, please give him back."

"Nyan-Nya...oh, you mean Natsume's cat?" Seiji realized, "but taking a hostage though. This is the first time that I heard about this..."

Just as he concluded, it seems.

"He's telling the truth, Tony-san," Shuuichi piped in, watching as Seiji's face turned cautiously blank, likely thinking who was the person stupid enough to do that, "seems like whoever caught Nyanko-sensei act on their own accord."

Tony hummed, also recognizing a pure confusion on the leader's face. He may not know the man that much like how Shuuichi was, but the billionaire still can discern which is the real face and which is the manipulating face, "you know leader need to watch over their own men, right? Or people going to say you're incompetent."

Seiji winced at that. Subtle, but it was there. He sighed and said to Nanase, "get Akai. If I have to guess who is it, I'm sure it's him. I know that he's a bit extreme in his duty but to do this..."

( _Pot kettle black_ , Takashi grumbled when they got out of the Matoba's compound after saving Nyanko and Ruru's owner. _He's just as extreme as that person, using and killing weaker youkai. At least you change for the better, Natori-san. But will he?_ )

(Shuuichi didn't say anything. Because he knew what tragedy Takashi was thinking about. He remembered the story, was there with him at the end of the clusterfuck of a day. He remembered the poor, crow youkai. He remembered how he pleads for help. He remembered how Takashi said he was too slow to react and the crow youkai was eaten. Right in front of his face)

(He remembered the mourning woman)

"He was dedicated to you, Matoba-san. Too dedicated," Nanase got up and left.

It didn't take long for the said man to have arrived. He was a bit buff, wearing the same kimonos as every henchman in Matoba's residence. His hair is auburn short past the ear and have slanted black eyes that immediately widened when he caught sight of Takashi's own golden brown. Without even considering the other people that were present, he stomped and pointed accusingly at Takashi, who recoiled in shock, Ruru whimpered, "you! That brat! How are you here?!"

"From the front door, what else?" Tony cheekily answered, snapping the man's frenzied countenance and made him realized that he was making a scene in front of his leader. He hastily bowed to Seiji, who ignored him, "and of course he's here. He wants to get his pet back. And also, release the master of this youkai. He's been lonely you know. Are you that cruel of a guy to let such a cute sheep crying alone, in the night, without a friend? I'm Tony Stark, by the way."

He sneered, recognizing Tony's name but ignoring it for the time being, "why should I do that? Youkais are evil, they should all just perish. And besides, that cat is powerful. I'm not going to give it back. That powerful youkai is best to be served for Matoba-sama's shikigami, not with this...child."

Tony blinked, face full of boredom and a bit apprehensive, "was that really your reason? I mean...I'm sure Nyan-Nyan is awesome, he's Takashi-chan's bodyguard. He needs to be strong. But you can find another powerful youkai. You didn't need to snatch the one that was already claimed by someone. Do you want him that badly, Seiji-chan?"

"Well, I love having a powerful shikigami under my command," he took another sip, "but the cat proved to be a hassle, he already refused before and even with a...persuasion he still won't accept my offer. My clan vow to protect humans. At all cost. And if the cat promised to keep Natsume-kun and his family safe, then there's no point in exorcising him"

"You heard him. And besides," the billionaire let out a deliberate snort, eyes closed in mocking bliss, "saying Youkais are all evil and they should just perish. But you want to offer Nyan-Nyan, that definitely _a_ youkai, as your boss shikigami? I think you're just contradicting yourself. Please learn your Japanese properly, because that was embarrassing and I don't want embarrassing people near me. You're going to infect us with that stupidity."

"Embarrassment is not a disease, Tony-san"

"Really? But Platypus love to flirt along with me when we went to the party before. Not as much as I am but he did, Takashi-chan. Believe me"

"Then are you saying you're an embarrassment?"

" _GAH! I FELL RIGHT INTO THE TRAP AGAIN!"_

Shuichi's shoulder shook in a silent laugh.

(Was that a play? Shuuichi was pretty sure that was a play just so to anger the sputtering man. Nice improvisation!)

Akai, flushing red because they were embarrassing him in front of his boss, finally snapped when Tony looked like he didn't intend to stop his whining anytime soon (no way in hell he will, Tony silently chuckled. If his reaction was like that. Tony just _love_ riling people up. Because they tend to spill the bean and kicking themselves for their own incompetence in keeping the secret. A skill he learned after years and years indulging himself in a job called business). He pulled out a bottle with an eye as a design and a cork with scribble on it, making a movement of unsealing whatever creature the container caught. The sight of the bottle made Takashi tense and Shuuichi eyes narrowed, humor gone from their eyes.

Seiji still didn't pay him any mind.

"I'll pay you for making me look bad in front of Matoba-sama..."

"Oi, what are you doi—" Nanase tried to stop him but was a tad too late.

As he uncorked the bottle, letting out a two-headed lion with a dragon-like tail that lashed out at the floor. The beast let out a loud roar, shaking the whole room and bellowing a strong wind inside the cramped place.

Shuuichi almost moves to the fore, almost pushing Takashi dan Ruru to the back of the room and pulling out one of his offensive seals. But it was stopped minutely when Tony, not cowering like the man thought he would be, tapped his shoulder and only widened his smile a bit more. With fingers cradling the others and eyes close in a faux-polite smile, he let out a satisfied hum when the Mistress lazily shimmered into focus, scaring everyone by her aura alone.

Nanase gasped and Akai tittered. Seiji finally looked up from his tea.

" _ **You infernal beast!"**_ her voice coalesced, creating an echo in a still room, like the world decided to mute every sound and halting the time, even the chirping bird outside of the mansion. The Orthrus—Shuuichi recalled seeing the youkai on one of his family heirloom—drooped his gaze in fright, high whine bubbled up from its throat, _**"how dare you held your head that high in front of me? Know your place and begone. Let it be a warning for you not to ever threatened me or what I considered mine!"**_

The bottle disappeared with a swirl of black feathers, eliciting a shocked scream from the caller. The youkai, realized that it was not bound to anybody anymore, ran in full sprint, letting out a bark that sounds like appreciation yet still tinged with fear.

 _BBOOOUUUMM_

It didn't stop at that. Because the next second, the sliding door on the left suddenly flew across the room, narrowly missed Tony's head—who eepped—accompanied by a loud sound akin of a falling tree. A humongous white fox crammed his big head through the opening, eyes blazing with fury. When he spoke, the rumble was enough to sway the scroll on the wall, "Ceh, what a hassle. I should've just killed every human in here to simplify the problem and—oh hey, Natsume. You're here."

"Nyanko-sensei?" Takashi rose from his seat, immediately went over to check his guardian ("Nyanko-sensei?! Is this his true form?!", "You never see him like this, Tony-san?", "No. Oh wow! To think his bragging was not just a mere bragging! Damn, he looks so awesome!") "are you okay? He didn't hurt you? How did you get out? Why didn't you get out?!"

"I wish, brat! But the barrier in this mansion is fucking annoying. I couldn't move without stepping into the unfinished barrier here and there. And I'm pretty sure the unfinished barrier was not a coincidence like that Taki brat. They just want to trap any youkai that accidentally went to this place, cunning asshole," he glared at Seiji, who only smiled in retaliation, "and besides, his talisman kept me up from changing. If this weakling didn't rip it open from my nose, I'll never, ever transform. Good riddance that exorcist talisman was not as strong as Matoba _teme_. I still can't rip it off myself though."

The said weakling he mentioned was perched on his back. She was a girl near Takashi's age, judging from the appearance, you could never tell with a youkai. Wearing a blue bandana that covered the top of her grey curly hair that reached her back. Thin body swallowed by baggy blue kimono and—Shuuichi squinted—a collar on her neck. She peered around the corner, almost shrunken back when he saw the heated glare of Akai, though held back so she could wave at the excited golden wool. Looks like this is his owner.

"Okay, now that our kids are all here, I think this is the time we will take our leave," Tony clapped, voice chirped in obvious mockery, "you'll not stop us right, Seiji-chan?"

Akai looked like he was ready to protest, trying to get a modicum of control, still in his delusion that Nyanko-sensei was ready to be Matoba's new Shiki, and immediately flinched in apparent fear when the Mistress shifted her eye-socket to the trembling man. She didn't need to say anything and just cranked her aura for another notch, the man looked like he was ready to keel. Nanase gulped. Seiji still looked calm, watching the show with half-lidded eyes.

No, wait. He was sweating. Shuuichi held back his amazed whistle. It was not the first time he saw the leader of Matoba clan trying to rein his own emotion but this is the first time his mask was cracking.

This day turned out to be better and better.

As Nanase dragged Akai to the other room, maybe giving him the punishment for moving on his own accord, The actor and the student step out of the room. Takashi fussed over Nyanko that was now back to his cat form so he could just use Takashi's head as his ride while Shuuichi fussed over the other two youkais, trying to get a good look at their collar. Everyone was too caught off with their own things, they didn't realize the billionaire didn't move from his seat.

And now, Seiji and Tony were now alone.

* * *

Seiji didn't know what will happen today with the news that, not only Shuuichi and Takashi were visiting, but also _the_ Tony Stark. He mostly heard pieces here and there about the said genius being new besties of Natsume Takashi from other youkais. Then seeing him in the flesh, talking professionally (in Shuuichi's case) with Shuuichi and bantering good-naturally with Takashi, he could finally concede the doubt that yes, Takashi is now friend with this powerful man.

And not powerful in human strength because he's a hero. Or not powerful in spirit strength either like Takashi in which he down the youkai in one punch. But powerful in a sense that I-can-erase-you-figuratively-and-literally-with-one-word-and-people-will-never-know-that-is-me-because-they-thought-it-was-an-accident, his Godfather death was still widely gossiped about even now, after all. He basically controlled half of the world business and Seiji swore he will never have the man as his enemy. He's dangerous.

That doesn't mean he could contain his burning curiosity.

"To think the Mistress of Death herself favor you over the trillion of humans and youkais out there," he mussed, sipping his tea as Tony do the same, "Natsume-kun said before, that he gets to snatch the cat's trust by promising him something. But what about you, Stark-san? What did you do to snatch the attention of _the_ God of all Death?"

He hummed, letting the clock tick by for a second before he said, "Escaping her clutch. More than once. By your own hand and not using other as leverage to push yourself up."

Seiji didn't comment on that.

"Matoba Seiji, I heard about you from Nyan-Nyan sensei. You want to have Takashi-chan under you. You involved him in your own mission at one time. Not something to be worried for, as Shuuichi-chan done that a bunch of times already. What I'm talking about is your method," he could feel Tony's eyes glaring into his own soul, "will you do anything, and I mean _anything_ , to have Takashi as your subordinate?"

.

It didn't take long for Seiji to answer the accusation. As he stroked the rim of his glass and letting the warm air from it fumed, he spoke, "my clan's job is to protect humans from malicious youkai. If he can protect what he considers his with his own power, then I'll respect him and leave him alone. There's all there is to it."

Tony's brown orbs were still blank, didn't give him an ounce of expression. It was hard not to fidget when another blank look from the Mistress focused onto him, especially as she still won't mute her pressing aura to a comfortable one.

The stifling atmosphere popped like a balloon, however, when Tony widely smile and his orbs closed because of that, "There's all there is to it," he mimed back, "then as long as Takashi accept your request himself and don't feel like he was being blackmailed, I'll let him do whatever he wants too. Just know that no matter where you are or where I am, I'll be watching. If you hurt him even a single hair, you wish those youkais snatch that eye of your first because—"

"— _I'm not as forgiving as them."_

When the shoji door closed, the man and the God were gone, Seiji's tense shoulders—that he didn't even realize that it was tense—dropped. One hand going up to touch his already covered eye and he let out a small, shaky laugh.

Dangerous indeed.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"There, you're released," Shuuichi huffed, burning the talisman that acted as the collar around the youkais neck when he managed to pull it off. Ruru wiggled his body out of Takashi's hold and immediately launched onto his owner.

Karina, the youkai said her name was, nodded in appreciation, "thank you for helping us."

"Don't worry. Thank you for helping Nyanko-sensei too," Takashi smiled, "without your help, he could never get out of that mansion himself."

"Shut up, brat. I should've just stomped on you when I arrived at that room."

"Ahaha...I want to see you try that, _sensei~_ "

Ignoring the bickering duo, Shuuichi turned to the youkais, "what do you want to do now? I know Matoba will not try to capture you and his subordinate will think twice in ignoring the law he set again. But this forest is not safe for you two anymore."

"I don't know. We didn't think that far," Karina yawned, "I just want to have a place where I can finally sleep comfortably..."

"Please, at least let us find some shelter first, Karina," Ruru whined, "that was the reason why you were caught anyway. You sleep anywhere, the exorcist easily found you!"

"Not my fault I'm so sleepy..."

 _Aaand_ now they have two pairs of bickering duo.

Shuuichi sweatdropped.

* * *

Tony arrived at the meeting point with Takashi sending him a pointed look and Shuuichi talking with the youkais ("Natsume knows the Master of Mononokean. Do you want to go to the Youkai world instead?", "Is there a place for me to sleep?", "I'm sure they have. If you want to, let's talk to Natsume after this, okay?"). The genius scratched his nape, sheepishly laughed; the kid definitely guessed that he was trying to threatened Seiji just because. Before he could spew one of his many excuses, Takashi gave him his phone.

"Here. Someone want to talk to you."

 _Someone?_ Tony tilted his head in confusion as he put the phone on his ear.

" _ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!"_

And immediately pull it away as Pepper's shrill voice rang through the phone, numbing his ear for a few seconds.

"I told you to inform me whenever you or the Mistress brought you to somewhere else! You know that we have a tight schedule! You said that after this Sokovia mess, you'll help with the paperwork and have a press this evening but _no_! You just vanished, JARVIS has to auto-pilot your suit, Ichigo is still sleeping even now and Clint just shrugged when I asked him about your location and I just... _AAARGHH_!"

Takashi watched in amusement when Tony wilted as Pepper pelted him with every complain she could muster.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of blind rage though, Pepper calmed down enough to tell him the reason why she called in the first place, "you know about the woman that tried to attack you in HYDRA bunker yesterday?"

"Somehow. The Mistress was mad at her at some point," still mad because when she heard Pepper mentioned her, her eye-socket shadowed and her aura run wild inside her skeleton. He was glad the Mistress remembered there are humans and weaker-than-her youkais present near her, so it didn't choke the air around them and snag their breath at all, "why?"

"JARVIS caught a movement from the west. Two dots, moving too fast for it to be an airplane but to slow for it to be a jet. It's people," Pepper answered, her tone turned somber, "one of them is _the_ woman. And they're here attacking the town."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

 **(A/N):** This chapter is here solely to introduce Natori and Matoba to Tony `3`

*it's Micah from Rune Factory 3. I just finished playing that game and couldn't help to add him just cuz I don't know what original Youkai I should create for this story lol

I named Micah as Ruru. Cuz I don't know he has his official name as I played the game and Ruru is cuter than Micah anyway. To me, at least `3`

And yes, I married Karina. Screw canon pairing :P

 _Reviews are appreciated_

 **Best Regards**


	3. Chapter 3

**THEY DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE CHANCE**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Natsume Yuujinchou belongs to Yuki Midorikawa. Fukigen na Mononokean belongs to Kiri Wazawa. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. Iron Man and Avengers belongs to Marvel

.

 **Genre** : Humor

.

 **Warning** : **Typo** is my most loyal fan. **Spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language. Possibly **OOC. Fluff. NOT BETA** so beware of grammar mistakes

 **.**

 **Summary:** Tony has to apologize to Brucie after this.

.

.

"What's the situation?" Clint talked to the com, notching another bow before he fired it. It soared to the sky and missed the target entirely as she evaded at the last second, but it made her stay away from the tower, just like he intended.

"No casualties so far, sir," Leon answered, glaring at the target through the scope. He saw the woman's hands forming a red, glowing orb. She threw it at the tower but it dispersed before it could even touch the wall. Leo smirked when he saw the frustration drawing clear on her ugly face, "I always admired our boss for his geniuses, but now I admired him even more. Borderline on worshipping him. Good thinking, installing the arc reactor around the tower. It negated her power entirely."

Clint let out his own evil smile, shooting another arrow when the woman tried to get close. He also heard a couple of guns rang from around the open windows—the ex-SHIELDs may not be soldiers on the front line anymore, that doesn't mean their skills are rusted, however. And yes, the billionaire knew about Loki's power not working around him because of the arc reactor. He thought it was because of the Mistress' protection, but the God herself denied it, said that she cannot meddle with the human's affairs more than this. She only tinkered with Loki's circumstances because he's not a human. And allowed Ichigo and Danny to change the destiny because both of them are not entirely human either. That fact gave him an idea of how to protect the tower from magic power—because, be as it may, Tony still didn't know how the magic mumbo jumbo works, to the dismay of the genius—by installing the mini-version of arc reactor around the house.

He could make the thing by dismantling one of his weapons, using the junk around the cave. And now, with appropriate tools, material and JARVIS as his assistant to help? He could do tons.

Clint saw Thor, the Rogers, and Romanova outside of the tower, battling with the other attacker albeit with a bit of difficulty. The other one's power is super speed, so it's no wonder they have a hard time connecting their attack on him. Only the God of another planet could touch him, by letting his hammer lead the way. And occasionally Romanova, with her practice as an assassin, giving her a bonus in agility.

The archer's mouth thinned whenever his gaze landed on the latter two. Their moronic action about the SHIELD files still ticked him off. And he'll never forget nor forgive them for that, for throwing his whole family in danger and killed a bunch of his friends indirectly. Though he shoved that feeling away, as they need to save the town from the rampaging villain. Clint's eyes sharpened, following the attacker's super quick movement without trouble. His nickname is not just for show, you see.

Predicting where he'll move by his fighting stance and where his feet pointed at, he notched the arrow then immediately released it without hesitation. There's nothing on his arrow's way one second and suddenly a man with white hair fall to the ground, clenching his teeth and cradling his arm in agony, Clint tsked. He intended to aim for his legs so his power will reduce significantly. His eyes may follow him, but it seems his arrow couldn't.

(Though no matter. It wouldn't be long till it kicked in)

"Pietro!" He heard the woman shout the name of the other attacker. Abandoning her futile attack, she zoomed down to the ground and erected her magic shield to stop to the upcoming attack of the other Avenger. Not before giving Clint a stink glare for stopping her rampage.

Thor tried to attack the shield using his thunder, eliciting a groan from the woman. She obviously was having a trouble to keep up the hasty barrier, only managing to keep it up with sheer will alone. Clint watched as those two villains conversed with each other and—his orbs narrowed—the woman suddenly smirked.

When the assault stop for a moment, she brought down the barrier, throwing her magic at the caught-off-guard Avenger, and teleporting the man away.

Clint sat straight up. Shit, he didn't know she could do that. It didn't take much thinking what that woman's plan was. She couldn't do much in or outside the tower, the mini-arc reactor around made this tower basically a cage to her. So it was reasonable for her to send the man away, to do the dirty work. Because the man's power couldn't be categorized as magic power, or it seems. Just an enhanced power like the Spiderman kid.

"JARVIS! Anyone! The man's gone!" Clint shouted through his com, alerting the other agent, "is he in the tower right no—"

BOOM

He cursed and ran, immediately went over to the source of the sound. Some of the agents were on his tail too, silently gave him a backup and protecting his rear if he need be. He turned around the corner, immediately saw a big hole on the wall.

Right on Bruce Banner's room.

"Shit."

"I'm sorry, Clint," JARVIS spoke sorrowly, "there's no weapon in Doctor's room because it'll agitate the Hulk so I couldn't help when the man snatched him away..."

"Don't worry, we just have to find him. I need two people to abandon their post to search for—"

"ROOOAAARRRR"

Before he could finish his instruction though, a loud howl echoed, making the ground tremble. He turned his head slowly, the hair on his nape stand up and horror crept into his widened eyes. As he saw from the window, the giant green monster stood menacingly and terrifying civilians around.

"Double shit."

* * *

Hulk didn't know exactly what happens. The thing he remembered was puny Banner doing his boring science as always while watching the live video of the fight outside of the tower, a worried frown etched on his tired face. Suddenly, somebody popped up inside their room, grabbed the collar of the surprised doctor and make a beeline to the make-escape by moving way too fast for normal eyes to follow, crushing the sturdy wall down like a mere paper.

They met with a woman with eye-catching red hair. Then with the same red light, everything turned muzzy.

And the Hulk knew it was time for him to take the reign.

He let out another roar when he felt something pelted against his green skin. Who was that? An enemy? Hulk saw a man with blue-white-red costume and a shield taking a fighting stance, along with a woman in black garb. Was he the one who attacked him? It seems so because as his enraged eyes snapped onto him, he just caught the flying shield back from the air. Wasn't he the one who makes the puny Banner's life difficult? He remembered puny Banner said this man made his friend upset so it upset him too. And the woman is his follower or something? That's mean she's bad too.

But who is this friend? Hulk doesn't remember. He knew deep down, this friend of puny Banner is his friend too. He always smiled and treated them so nicely. He even talked to him when Banner was too caught up with his work. So why can't he remember?

(The red light shone ever so brightly, clouding his mind even further)

Hulk tried smashed them into a flat pancake, but those tiny humans always moved so fast. It only angered him further, especially being those two didn't stop attacking him; ignoring the Man with Hammer who led the screaming civilians away. Why won't they led the other tiny humans away too? Why won't they led the others away from him so they could stop attacking him and leave them alone?

Hulk let out a flurry of fists, cracking the ground and flying the debris around. One of it connected with the Man with Shield as he flew and crashed into the building's window across the street. The surprised attack froze the woman long enough for Hulk to deliver a punch right on her stomach.

She managed to reduce the damage by snatching the wrecked car plate on the ground but it still sent her away from him. That's good enough.

Because Hulk will not let those two go near puny Banner. They'll only hurt him. They already hurt puny Banner's friend so of course, they'll hurt him too. And Hulk will not let them do that. Hulk will not let them even think about that. Hulk will drove them away, will smack the life out of them, will protect puny Banner because he's a nice puny Banner who only want to live in peace so Hulk will help him with that and—

He saw a Metal Man flew down from the sky on the corner of his eyes, staying floated far enough from his usual punch range. He pointed his hand to him, changing the normal metal hand to something similar to that shooting thingy People in Uniform brought whenever he resurfaced from puny Banner's back mind, but bigger. Before Hulk could turn around and stop the Metal Man from doing whatever he wants (he looked familiar. Why did the Metal Man look familiar?) he shot the weapon right between his legs, opening a green portal that swallowed him whole.

The Hulk let out an angry howl, frustrated at the turn of event.

Yet at the same time relief because deep down, he didn't hurt anyone other than Man with Shield and Woman in Black. Why did he felt that, when he thought all of the tiny humans will only hurt him and the puny Banner, Hulk didn't know.

(The red light dimmed and his mind finally free)

* * *

"That should take care of him for a moment. Hope he cool his head after this is all over," Tony hummed, changed the Fenton Bazooka installed in his armor back to its normal repulsor. He surveyed the situation around, noting the wreckage around the tower and ruined building. He saw a familiar figure crushing the big boulder that trapped a bunch of civilians inside the building that was on fire and immediately went over to help; ignoring the inquiry of the captain and the glare of the black widow.

"Man of Iron, you're finally here," his voice boomed as usual, though it tinged with seriousness, "I'm sorry this happen. If only I secure the Mind Stone and brought it away from the earth..."

"Don't worry about it, point break. Not your fault SHIELD suck and let one of their agents betrayed them. At least the one who worked for me are clever than most of them," he waved at the bouncing child, urging him to go to the shelter with his family, "so, what's this about Loki escaping? Have you found him?"

"Unfortunately, no. He's not on earth, it seems and Heimdall couldn't find him anywhere," Thor bit his lips, "Loki is the only one who managed to hide his presence from Heimdall. If the all-hearing and all-seeing himself couldn't find him, it'll be difficult for me to track him down."

"He's a God of Trickery, of course, it's like a child play to him to hide between the crowds. Who knows, maybe he's actually here. Already here, watching and snickering at you floundering around," Tony answered, "well, let's forget about him for now and focus on this. So, what's the status of those villa—"

"STARK!"

A rage scream was his only warning before something smashed onto his armor and smacked him away from the shocked God of Thunder, crashing through the already ruined building. It took him a moment to realize someone was manhandling him, hands on his neck, trying to choke him but failed because the armor protected the whole body. By the coat and the hair, she looks like she was the one who tried to attack him at HYDRA bunker before the Mistress teleported him away.

"Oi, oi, you're one rude villain," Tony quipped, still letting the girl brought him away to who-knows-where; they've been crashing through the building upon building as the conversation going on. Oh, the collateral damage. Oh, the money to rebuild all of this. He's going to discuss the restoration of the city with the government. Because, as rich as he was, doesn't mean he has the responsibility to bear all the burden, Takashi-chan admonished, "at least introduce yourself or something? Even Loki is more classy than you do. But of course, he's a real magician while you're a fake. So, how's that brain of yours feel? Elevated? Disgusted? Mind Stone has the power to mess with your head spectacularly, y'know. One of my family experience that first-hand. You really need to see a psychiatrist if something happens in the future, oka—"

"SHUT UP!" the woman roared, her ugly scowl get even uglier. The armor gave him a notification warning about the pressure on his neck becoming stronger, though he didn't really worry about that. The collateral damage is more important right now. Can this woman stop flying already? If he didn't become the pilot himself, he gets a bit dizzy, "You...what did you do to Pietro?!"

"Huh, who's now? I don't know anyone name Pietro"

"My brother! He suddenly went down, he won't wake up! What did you do to him?!"

"Ahh, that man. Clint told me he nailed him with one of his quivers," Tony smacked his fist to the other palm, making a pose that he just solved an incredible mystery ever. He chirped, "don't worry girly, Clint just shot him with a sleeping arrow. He'll wake up in no time. Oh, and a mini tracker too. Did you hear that, Clint? He's down."

"Roger," the archer's voice rang inside his helmet, "Thor is near his location. I'll ask him to apprehend the villain."

"Oh sorry, you couldn't hear our talk," Tony happily said, "Clint said he caught him, so I think you should surrender too. Don't want your bro to be worried"

"Damn you, Stark! You killed my parents and now you get my brother too?! I'm not going to forgive you. I'll kill you," she shouted, the wind whipped her red hair around, making it messy and portraying herself like a crazy woman, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Didn't you hear me? Clint did the job, not me. You should really check your ear. And what's this about your parents? I didn't kill anyone," the armor sat straighter, the unchanging mask stared at the woman with intensity, "But enough with this shit. Let's finished this play right here, right now."

He pointed his repulsor right on her nose and fired; not caring if, with the right power, he could basically blow her head off.

(She touched Brucie Bear. She touched his family. Nobody. Touched. His. Family)

Tony ignored her growl, balancing himself because his impromptu 'co-pilot' went down to the ground with a thud. He zoomed with a speed, intending to ram her, metal fist ready. The woman evaded at the very last second, picking the humongous rubble from the wrecked building with her power and threw it at him, in which Tony's metal fist destroy it without trouble.

The woman stood up and teleported right behind him, balls of magic ready. He spun around, catching his wrist and one-arm-shoulder-threw her without hesitation. She yelped, catching herself up and threw new balls at him, as the previous one was dissIpated when Tony caught her off guard.

The ball dispersed when it reached his arc reactor, however, not hurting anyone involved.

"Wha—"

"See, told you you should've given up," the billionaire's voice echoed, all the humor gone, "you will never defeat me. Not if I'm being protected by my armor."

" Grr...then I'm just going to make you come out from that thing!" She flew, another ball of magic ready to launch.

"You will never defeat me," Tony repeated, not moving from his spot, letting the woman speeding up to him, "not just because I'm being protected by my armor."

The armor opened up, showing nothing but complex mechanism and thin metal endoskeleton.

"It's because I'm not here in the first place~"

And the armor closed, trapping the villain inside.

* * *

When Steve arrived at the conference room inside the tower—Clint said to meet him there, even though he really didn't want to welcome them inside and the ex-SHIELDs were prepared to shoot the moment their sight landed onto them. However it's for convenience sake and they need to see someone they knew ASAP—he froze on the spot when he saw who the said someone was.

"Fury, sir?!" he said, incredulous laced onto his tone, "but...the HYDRA incident...aren't you..."

"Don't kill me so soon, captain. If it's not because of you two involvement, I can finish the problem silently. And not losing all of my agents," he started when he saw Steve flinched and Natasha started to open her mouth, "what? Do you think I didn't know about HYDRA infiltrating SHIELD? I already have a suspicion when you, with all your knowledge by watching one video, decided to think Tony is the bad guy. Sure, I instructed the agent to showed you a video about our potential members, but never in my plan that video will create a rift between you all. That's why I asked Romanova to collect the info. Seems like I made a wrong decision."

It was Natasha turn to flinched ever so slightly.

"If you're here, Fury, what about Coulson?" he heard Clint spoke up from the corner, accompanied by the serious Thor. He leaned his body on the wall with hands folded in front of his broad chest., "is he also...alive?"

Steve saw how his eyes glinted with hope albeit a small one, clouded with apprehension

(Yes. He knew that sentiment so well. Even now, the guilt still eating him, thinking about his best friend's death. Hoping that it was not true and wish he could turn back the time)

(Yet his worry lessen a bit after this SHIELD incident, right? After he knew the truth about the said best friend)

(The small voice, buried though not forgotten, remind him. That's not the only truth you discover right? Don't you remember what your best friend did to that person's parents?)

Fury lowered his head and closed his visible eye. Furrow eyebrows wrinkled even more so, he shook his head, "no. I may escape from the HYDRA clutches, but not Coulson. I tried to call the paramedic right away, but Loki's attack hit his vital right on point. If only it missed even a bit to the side..."

Clint let out a sorrowful sigh, tense shoulders sagged in disappointment. The god of Thunder patted his back in an attempt to comfort the archer.

"Focus. Now, what is this I hear about villains started attacking this town? Again?" Fury asked, "you said you caught one of them, Thor?"

"Indeed I am, Man of Fury. With the help of Man of Hawk, we can apprehend him without much difficulty anymore," he answered, "he's in a basement right now. I chained my hammer to his legs so he cannot escape."

"And where's the other villain?"

"I got it covered~" Steve's body tensed when he heard someone's voice behind him, grip on his Shield's handle tightened for a moment. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was though, as the said person stepped to the front, armor clanking inside the tense room. He put his hands on his hips and, even with his helmet up, he could imagine Tony was pouting right now, "man, Nicky. You're just like a cockroach! Be more consistent, why don't you? And I already updated my status on social media too, saying that you're dead and all..."

"Stark!"

How can he be so insensitive?

"He's kidding, Captain. Loosen up a bit. Even I know he's not serious," Fury immediately shot down Steve's approaching lecture with one hand, eyes roaming around the figure of the armor, "also, where are you, Stark?"

What? Steve blinked. What is he talking about? Stark is right here. He's in that armor.

"Honestly, Nicky. I'm still wondering if your eye can see through things. How could you even know?" not noticing Steve's confused face, the helmet opened up. And instead of Tony's usual smug face, it was actually the villain, the woman that attacked them with her magic. The moment she could smell fresh air, she started spewing curses. The faceplate went down within a second, "it's easier to catch her this way. And my arc reactor blocked her magic too. So don't worry, she couldn't use her mind control as long as she's inside."

Fury nodded in understanding, praising the genius's decision silently.

"Wait!" the captain interrupted, making everyone attention rested onto him, "how can that armor move by itself? Don't tell me...you can control it without the need to be inside? All this time?"

"Well, yeah. It's my armor, I can do anything with it. It's practically my toy airplane."

"Then you don't have to be in the front line!" Steve frowned, "you're a civilian one and foremost, you shouldn't endanger yourself like that!"

"Why, captain. Do you want to get rid of me that badly? Have something to hide, hm?" Tony's sing-song, making the bulky man step back unconsciously. What...was that insinuation?

(Did he know? No, I delete that video the seconds all the files were thrown to all over the internet. There's no way Stark could find it).

The armor's head tilted sideways, giving an aura of false innocent, "it's up to me if I want to ride the armor manually or not, right? Everyone can be a hero nowadays. Do you see that Spiderman? Nobody prohibited him from doing the superhero job."

Except for his aunt at one time. But she already gave him her blessing so we can forget about that.

"My kid told you before and I'll remind you again. We don't need your help to maintain the world, captain," even when Steve know the billionaire was not inside that armor, he could practically felt his stare pierce into his very soul. Maybe it was just the trick of that unchanging expression of the faceplate, yet it unnerved him anyway, "the world doesn't revolve around you. So grow up and leave that comfort zone already."

Steve took another step back, he gulped.

"You didn't answer my question. Where exactly are you, Stark?" Fury spoke up, changing the subject. He didn't need the drama right now. And with Tony's experience in handling the shark called media, the captain will be the one who takes the most burnt from the one-sided argument. Tony didn't hold back. Not anymore, "I'm not complaining about the result but why didn't you help directly this time?"

"Oh, you wanna know?"

In a place between reality and supernatural realm, Tony was sitting cross-leg in the middle of the Mononokean, watching Itsuki and Hanae standing in front of the Spirit World Gate, sending off Karina and Ruru to the youkai world. It was the first time the kids saw Itsuki summon the Gate, so the others were peeking around their shoulders, trying to take a glance at what was the other side looks like. Shuuichi, invited by Takashi (correction; he begged Takashi to invited him) almost bounced on his heels, big smile adorned his handsome face, that looks hurt, "I'm in Japan!" or in a place between Japan and America, "I'm with my kids right now~"

Tony did intend to help them on person like always. Especially when Pepper informed him about the Hulk situation (Brucie. His family!). Yet Takashi blocked his path. Ichigo, Danny, and Peter were right behind. The platinum-haired boy said that it was noble of him to try to help his friend, but that doesn't mean he has to risk his life, not when he knew the woman has a mind control power and had attacked him before; so she'll most likely do the same this time. Yes, the Mistress protected him before. That doesn't mean she's going to do that again, knowing she couldn't involve herself with the human's problem twice in a row.

So Takashi shoved the Iron Man's headpiece to his chest, glared and snapped, "step out of this room and you are a dead meat."

Tony nodded his head quickly, sweat rolling down his temple.

That was the reason why the kids unanimously pointed Takashi as their leader, even though Ichigo is the oldest. His status as Shuuichi's friend and student in exorcism gave him an immunity to celebrity's charm. Ichigo was crude with practically everyone, it was his standard response. And Danny's sarcastic quips may be infinite but Takashi just took the cake. Besides, the half-shinigami prefer to glare and punch his way through the problem and the half-ghost is shy in nature, while Takashi can switch between nice and scary with just a snap of a finger. That why he's their wolf in sheep clothing.

He gets along with Pepper like that.

"Besides, it was a smart move, wasn't it? She cannot mind control me and I'm safe for her murderous intent," the billionaire chirped, watching Fury sighed from the armor's eye lens. Tony weighed the decision for a bit then decided it was time to hear what the villain want to say, so he opened up the faceplate again. Why she attack the town and especially, why target him personally. He needs to know the real reason of the Mistress' anger, "and can you shut up for a minute, woman? You're going to make my ears bleed."

Yes. Even when she was trapped inside the armor, the magician won't stop insulting his very own being. What was her problem, really? He never even met her before.

"Of course, orphans like us are not important to you, Stark! Why would you even remember us?" Oops, did he say that out loud? "The only thing you care is nuking our town and shower with the money you got after massacring everyone with your weapon."

"Wha—Stark, was that true?!" go figure, the Captain is the first one to pounce on to that statement. Look, he even prepared his 'I'm disappointed in you' face.

"What region did you live?" not acknowledging Steve's sputter, he instead asked the woman, "because as far as I know, I only sold my weapon to American's government and their allies at that time. JARVIS recorded their movement, nothing will escape him. Well, except the weapons Obadiah sell illegally behind my back. He must've used the code to deactivate JARVIS so he couldn't record anything and—"

And he blinked, his rambling finally caught onto him.

Fury 'hn'ed, figuring Tony's silent as the answer to the reason behind this sudden terrorist attack, "must be him then. You already destroyed every weapon he sold when you donned that Iron Man persona the first time around. But that doesn't mean they didn't use some of them already."

"NO! Stark killed my family!" the woman howled, she struggled, "she bombed our house! I saw it! I saw the weapon casing! There's Stark name written on it! It's his fault!"

Fury is not amused, however, "it's the company name, missy. Learned to tell the difference."

"But, Fury sir. That doesn't mean Tony is not at least half responsible for it," Steve suddenly interjected, for some odd reason trying to defend someone who attacked and maybe tried to kill him too not five minutes ago, "if only he didn't choose to be a weapon manufacturer in the first pla—"

"Can you please shut your mouth for a second, Rogers?!" Clint shouted, loud and sharp, it shocked half of the occupant, "Your argument doesn't mean shit! Didn't you hear what that woman said? Tony's WEAPON killed her parents. W-E-A-P-O-N. Anything is possible as long as they have the blueprint. He has tons of employees that worked for him, one of them can be the one who makes them. And besides, did you just insinuate it's Tony fault for having a job? That because he's the creator, that mean he's the culprit? What if I'm the one who wields Tony's gun and shoots you? Does that mean Tony is the one who killed you? Besides, Tony is just continuing his father's legacy. If you want to blame someone, blame Howard, you dick!"

Steve closed his mouth with a click.

Tony snorted. Seriously, what did that captain trying to do? It was obvious that woman's logic had flaws, hole everywhere. Why did he decide to support her?

"Besides, did you say you see the casing with my company name on it?" Tony continued, "then that's mean it's not my weapon. Not the one Obadiah sold to the terrorist either."

Her face contorted with pure rage, "What are yo—"

"My weapons never fail. Ever. If I make a gun, it'll surely fire. If I make a bomb, it'll surely explode," the billionaire explained, patting Fuzzy that was now curled on top of his lap. He accepted the tea Itsuki made for him, smiling a bit at their concern face. Tony doesn't like talking about his 'Merchant of Death' life, they knew this. Still have a nightmare about the dark side of his past life. That was why they're now circling around him, trying to calm his nerve by staying beside him, "if you have time to see the name, let alone stare at it long enough to remember the name, then it was a fake. Someone used my company name to frame me, it's not unusual."

"How can you be so su—"

"Hush, captain. You, woman. Do you remember the casing number?" she didn't answer, just kept glaring at anything and anyone and cursed Tony's entire life. He pouted, "JARVIS, is her brother awake yet? If so, ask him."

"He said it was 1095B, sir," the AI answered after a minute of silence while opening a hologram that contained the list of weapons Tony's company made in the past, which employee that made them, what date they made the weapon and the serial number of the said weapon. Everyone present roamed their eyes and read the list carefully.

"We don't have that much B-version, what the hell? They should've stopped at 100, no. They should've stopped at 50! 50 is good enough to identify the problem! 50 is good enough to improve, goddammit amateur weapon maker!"

"So yes. Tony is not responsible for your parent's death," Clint, ignoring his boss' whine, glared back at the woman, who stood with shock written clearly on her face, coupled with anger and denial. The archer let out a long sigh, "it's useless, Tony. She doesn't want to listen. Stupid woman."

"No! That list was a lie! Stark bombed my town! He killed my parents! He killed them—"

The faceplate went down for the second time, cutting her rant. The genius, after finishing his complain to anyone who bothered to listen—usually JARVIS. Or Peter because he was just too nice—turned back to the main concern. By the tone of his voice alone, they could imagine Tony was smiling, feeling triumphant for crushing the villain's reason to pieces, "okay, let's talk about who will babysit them. Because there's no way a normal police can contain them, no matter how they insist they do."

* * *

In the end, Fury took them in and placed them in a special prison SHIELD created for the villain with superpowers. Looks like the baldy re-organize the spy agents, albeit with fewer members because Tony snatched all of the ex-SHIELD. And already operating the second the main base was destroyed by the HYDRA after the file dumped fiasco.

Tony happily provided them a choker that will block the villain's power.

With great power, comes great responsibility, he remembered Peter quoted his late Uncle's advice. If they will never going to amends for the misuse, Tony will not hesitate to stop them from having the said power. Good riddance.

He didn't notice Steve frowned.

* * *

It was two days after that. The adults lounged on the living room, doing their own things—Tony sipping his favorite coffee while typing messages to his kids on his phone, Clint cleaning his bow, Pepper doing the paperwork and Rhodey helped her with some—when the news about the terrorist attack came on. That's when the realization hit him like a truck and the billionaire blinked.

"Huh. I totally didn't notice we never learn about that woman's name..."

* * *

"Tony..." Rhodey started, closing the book he read and stare at the lab's wall that very night, "I feel like...we're forgetting something..."

"Yeah?" Tony absentmindedly answered, orbs not moving from his project and hands still moving, tightening the gear nut.

Clint, playing with Dum-E and Butterfinger, stared back, face deadpan, "more like someone."

.

.

.

"OH MY GOD, BRUCIE BEAR!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **(A/N):** Her name's Wanda Maximoff, Tony. Okay? Remember that.

Yup. Maximoff siblings never have a chance to win. They never have a chance to see Tony face to face in the first place! Ha!

I'm questioning how the heck Wanda's power worked on Tony when he was in his armor. There's an arc reactor on it, oy! Tho' maybe her power and Loki's power are different, huh? So I'll let it slide.

But not in MY story!

What? Because his arc reactor was planted inside his body so that's why he can repel Loki's magic. But in Ultron the arc reactor is just in the armor so that's why Wanda can use her power on him?

Naw...She can influenced him in the first place because Tony stepped out of his armor when he tried to grab the scepter (still questioning why he did that in the first place. It's not like u can't grab it when u'r still in ur armor) so yes. I'm using the arc reactor as his barrier in my story `3`

Besides, like I said, It's alternate universe! Anything is fair in alternate universe~~

I'm going to kill Coulson because I don't know in which part of the story I can included him in. Better just makes him disappear permanently then.

...that's a bit morbid :'D

Also poor, poor Brucie Bear.

 _Reviews are appreciated_

 **Best Regards**

 **Akabane Kazama**


End file.
